lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Kovu/Relationships
Family Zira Kovu cares about his mother but does not truly understand her actions, especially her hatred towards the Pride Landers. Kovu will always obey her every word and, while he is loyal to her and won't leave her side, he has questioned her on why they can't all be friends. Years later, Kovu, along with his sister Vitani, betray Zira, in the end, to join up with Simba's Pride. Nuka Kovu cares for his brother, but can also feel embarrassed by his actions, as shown when Kion pinned him to the ground and Kovu's voice contained disappointment when he revealed that they were related. Kovu does not approve of his brother's devious nature, and will not allow him to disobey their mother's orders. On Nuka's side, Nuka feels jealous of Kovu due to his position as the adoptive son and thus heir to Scar, which would grow as the years went on. Years later, when Kovu betrays Nuka and the Outsiders for Simba's daughter Kiara, Nuka attempts to kill Simba himself, only to die off in the events following, to Kovu's sadness, resulting in Kovu's exile from the Outlands. Vitani Kovu has not been shown interacting much with his sister, though he appears to be closer to her than he is to his brother Nuka. Years later, Vitani aids Kovu in attempting to overthrow King Simba, by starting a fire in which Kovu can rescue the King's daughter, Kiara and infiltrate the Pride Landers. However, Vitani ends up discovering Kovu's betrayal of the Outsiders, leading to Zira attacking Simba, with Nuka being killed in the attack and Kovu's banishment from the Outlands. During this event Vitani, like Zira, blames Kovu for the death of their brother and angrily saw him as a traitor. Vitani aids her mother one last time in the final war against Simba, only to be halted by Kovu and Kiara, and convinced by the two lovers to stop the hatred and violence. Realizing the truth in their words Vitani is the first to betray Zira, followed by the other Outsiders, and in doing so reconciles with Kovu. Vitani's bond with Kovu seems to have grown after becoming the new leader of the Lion Guard in the absence of Prince Kion, Kiara's younger brother. Vitani has claimed that as the sister of Kovu, the future king consort of the Pride Lands, she has a duty to protect the Pride Lands and circle of life as leader of the Lion Guard. This shows that Vitani is very loyal to her little brother and is determined to one day support his and Kiara's future reign over the Pride Lands. Kovu for his part trusts and loves his older sister. When Vitani became the official leader of the Lion Guard, he cheered for her showing that he supports her in her new role. Scar Scar isn't really his father but Scar had chosen Kovu to become the next king after him. This technically made Scar Kovu's stepfather. However Simba became King and banished Kovu's family from the Pridelands. During his exile Kovu was a member of the Outsiders, a pride of lions that remained loyal to Scar even after his death. However, after the Lion King II: Simba's Pride, Kovu rejected Scar, and now like Kion doesn't want to be like him. Kiara Prior to the series, Kiara and Kovu met up as cubs and became close friends, before being separated by their feuding parents, with Kovu being trained to overthrow and kill Simba, only to later fall in love with his childhood friend, and convince his sister and Pride to join up with Simba's pride. Kovu has mentioned that he met Kiara once, and became excited when Kion hinted towards a possible reunion with her and the Pride Landers. In "Return to the Pride Lands" Kovu, Rafiki, and Kiara told Kion what happened to Zira, and revealed that Kovu and Kiara are now in love and will be Queen and King of the Pridelands someday. Kion Unlike the rest of his pride, Kovu does not seem to harbor any ill feelings towards Kion, and appears to be more of an acquaintance or neutral individual where Kion is concerned. He was excited at the prospect of being welcomed back into the Pride Lands, but towards the end, he was frightened of Kion and his roar. Kion officially meet Kovu now a member of his family and his brother in law putting the past behind them both. Simba It appears that Simba was Kovu's only "arch enemy" when he was a cub, since Simba did exile Kovu and his family from the Pride Lands (although it was not Kovu's fault) and Kovu still wanted to see Kiara again. However, after Kovu and Kiara ended the fighting between their prides, Simba happily accepted Kovu as a member of the royal family and let the rest of Zira’s pride to join his own, ending the animosity he had held for them in the past. Simba also has accepted Kovu as his eventual successor as king of the Pride Lands to rule alongside his daughter, the future queen regnant. Nala Just like Simba, Nala used to hate Kovu and his family since they're only loyal to Scar. Zira said that Simba couldn't be king because Scar chose him to be king. However after the Outsiders joined Simba’s Pride, Nala and Kovu became friends and are now on good terms. When Zira has completed her journey through the Circle of Life Kovu becomes part of Simba's Pride. He becomes Kiara's mate. Kovu is welcomed into the Pride Lands and will someday be the future king consort, to rule alongside Kiara. Rani Rani and Kovu are on good terms. Mufasa Mufasa was the one who told Rafiki that Kovu should be with Kiara in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride. In "Return to the Pride Lands" Mufasa smiles at Kovu. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Jasiri Much like Kion, Kovu is seen as a neutral entity at worst or an acquaintance at best to Jasiri. Whilst the hyena remains angry at the lions for stealing her water, Kovu was quick to defend her when his brother tried to strike out at her, and showed no signs of ill feeling towards her. Bunga When Bunga, Jasiri and the guard come to Kion's rescue, they quickly enage into battle with the Outsiders attacking and hurting Kovu's pride. The cub seems to also fear him and the others. Fuli When Fuli, Jasiri and the guard come to Kion's rescue, they quickly enage into battle with the Outsiders attacking and hurting Kovu's pride. The cub seems to also fear her and the others. Ono When Ono, Jasiri and the guard come to Kion's rescue, they quickly enage into battle with the Outsiders attacking and hurting Kovu's pride. The cub seems to also fear him and the others. Beshte When Beshte, Jasiri and the guard come to Kion's rescue, they quickly enage into battle with the Outsiders attacking and hurting Kovu's pride. The cub seems to also fear him and the others. Madoa After his pride takes over Madoa and her clan's watering hole, she sees him as a threat along with the others, despite not saying anything bad about her. Wema and Tunu After his pride takes over the cubs and their clan's watering hole, they see him as a threat along with the others, despite not saying anything bad about them. Rafiki Rafiki wonders where Kion is, Bunga told them he might go to Outlands for help Jasiri to figuring out how to get the lions out the Outlands but Rafiki told them they, not just any lions, they are the Outsiders. He told the story about Outsiders are a group of lions, but led by lioness name Zira and also loyal to Scar. After Simba defeated Scar he became the rightful king, Zira couldn't stand this outcome since Scar chose her son Kovu to be king, but she wouldn't listen to reason. Instead, she attacked Simba, but he won quickly. After that, he banished Zira and her family into the Outlands forever. Timon and Pumbaa Timon and Pumbaa used to hate Kovu since he's Zira's son and Timon and Pumbaa are friends with Simba. Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu These hyenas initially thought of Kovu as an enemy because he is Zira's son, but when he and Kiara clear up the misunderstanding, Kovu and the hyenas are on good terms. Mzingo and his Parliament The vultures initially thought of Kovu as an enemy because he is Zira's son, but when he and Kiara clear up the misundertanding, Kovu and the vultures are on good terms. Azaad Azaad initially thought of Kovu as an enemy because he is Zira's son, but when he and Kiara clear up the misundertanding, Kovu and Azaad are on good terms. Anga Anga initially thought of Kovu as an enemy because he is Zira's son, but when he and Kiara clear up the misundertanding, Kovu and Anga are on good terms. Shabaha, Kasi, Imara, and Tazama Kovu is very good friends with Vitani's Lion Guard since they're in the same pride. Tiifu and Zuri Kovu is on good terms with Tiifu and Zuri since they're in the same pride. Kovu sits next to them during Kion's coronation. Category:Relationships